rapfandomcom-20200223-history
106 and park: 20th anniversary
106 & Park is an American hip hop and R&B music video show, set up in a countdown format, that was broadcast Monday to Friday at 6/5c on BET (7:00 pm on BET International). Since its inception, it had been the network's number-one rated show. On November 14, 2014, BET cancelled 106 & Park.1 Contents * 1Location * 2Hosts ** 2.1AJ & Free (2000–2005) ** 2.2Julissa & Big Tigger (2005–2006) ** 2.3Terrence J & Rocsi (2006–2012) ** 2.4Bow Wow & "The Search" (2012–2013) ** 2.5Bow Wow & Keshia Chanté (2013–2014) * 3Broadcasting history * 4''106 & Park'' Video Hall of Fame * 5Reception * 6See also * 7References * 8External links Locationedit The show was originally produced in Harlem, New York City, and the title of the show is derived from the original studio location at East 106th Street and Park Avenue. Viacom's acquisition of BET prompted a change to the CBS Broadcast Center at 524 West 57th Street between 10th & 11th Avenues, in the Hell's Kitchen section of Midtown Manhattan, turning its title into a misnomer for the rest of its history.2 Hostsedit AJ & Free (2000–2005)edit A. J. Calloway and Marie "Free" Wright were the original hosts of the show from September 11, 2000 until July 28, 2005, when Calloway (who was tearful on that episode) announced that it would be his last show, as well as for Free (who spoke via phone), as the show was either presented by Calloway or Wright. Julissa & Big Tigger (2005–2006)edit On August 1, 2005 106 & Park presented by television personality and model Julissa Bermudez and Rap City: Tha Basement's Big Tigger until July 3, 2006 as temporary replacements for the show until they found another female co-host for Terrence J. Around this time, Terrence J would be guest co-host the show with Julissa. Celebrities (Bow Wow and Mýa) hosted the show as well. Terrence J & Rocsi (2006–2012)edit On July 6, 2006, Rocsi (real name Raquel Roxanne Diaz), then an afternoon host for the Chicago market's WPWX (92.3), and Terrence Jenkins ("Terrence J.") became the hosts after winning the BET New Faces Contest. On May 29, 2012, Rocsi and Terrence J announced they would be leaving 106 & Park in 2012. Thus beginning a nationwide search for the next hosts of 106 & Park, which has been active since June 1, 2012 and ended on October 1, 2012. Terrence J and Rocsi's last episode as hosts was broadcast on September 28, 2012. The announcement for the new hosts of 106 & Park was broadcast on Monday, October 1, 2012. The highly anticipated farewell episode aired on September 28, 2012 and was hosted by La La Anthony and Pooch Hall. In the taped video messages, several celebrities wish their farewell for Terrence J and Rocsi. They included Jim Jones, French Montana, Julissa Bermudez, Big Tigger, 2 Chainz, Ace Hood, Alicia Keys, Amar'e Stoudemire, Big Sean, B.o.B, Bobby V., Brandy Norwood, Busta Rhymes, Cassidy, Ciara, Common, Doug E. Fresh, DMX, Dwyane Wade, Elle Varner, E-40, Future, Jacob Latimore, Keke Palmer, Mary J. Blige, MGK, Mike Epps, Ne-Yo, Shannon and Monica Brown, Stalley, Rick Ross, Robin Thicke, T.I., Wyclef Jean and Bow Wow.3 Bow Wow & "The Search" (2012–2013)edit On October 1, 2012, the new hosts for 106 & Park were announced, including Shad "Bow Wow" Moss,4 Jordan "Shorty da Prince" Johnson,4 Kimberly "Paigion" Walker4 and Mykel "Miss Mykie" Gray.4 For the first time in the show's 12-year history, there were officially four hosts for 106 & Park, instead of two. On January 15, 2013, 106 & Park revealed a new set, graphics, logo, and theme song. On January 23, 2013, the former hostess Rocsi Diaz made an unannounced appearance on the show. New segments included "The Mykie Report", "The Battle of the Sexes", "Girl Chat", "Inside the Rapper's Studio" and "Virtually Famous". On July 3, 2013, after many weeks of rumors and speculation about the fates of Johnson, Walker and Gray returning to the show, BET released a statement confirming the news that they would not return to the show. The hosts had not appeared on the show in the nearly two months since May 2013. Bow Wow remained as a permanent host on the show with Angela Simmons serving as a temporary co-host for the summer, her last day was on September 30, 2013, and along with special guest co-hosts such as Adrienne Bailon. Bow Wow & Keshia Chanté (2013–2014)edit On September 27, 2013, Drake made the official announcement that Bow Wow would be joined by fellow Toronto-native Keshia Chanté as the official new co-host, who would officially start on October 1, 2013.56 On November 14, 2014, BET cancelled 106 & Park. The series aired its final episode on December 19, 2014.7 Broadcasting historyedit The show began for one hour (including commercials) and, until 2005, the show was broadcast late night at 2am/1am, immediately before BET After Dark and the most recent episode was broadcast on Saturday afternoons at 5/4c. In 2001, it was extended to 90 minutes. In 2008, the show was extended to two hours, but still reverts to 90 minutes depending on BET's scheduling for that day. The show celebrated its 2,000th episode on August 20, 2008. From July 25, 2011, to September 2, 2011, the show was extended to three hours. The show's tenth anniversary special was on October 6, 2010. The previous hosts A.J. Calloway & Free (original; 2000-2005), Julissa & Big Tigger (2005-2006) returned to the show to celebrate along with current hosts Terrence J and Rocsi. The show returned during the 2015 BET Experience from Los Angeles. It was hosted by Ray J and Tinashe on June 26, 2015, and Yara Shahidi, Marcus Scribner and Keshia Chante on June 27, 2015.8 106 & Park Video Hall of Fameedit Every video that was voted onto the countdown starting as a "New Joint of the Day" 65 times would be retired and placed into the "106 & Park Video Hall of Fame". This normally occurred frequently, and earned Bow Wow the permanent title of Mister 106 & Park, and Aaliyah the permanent title of Miss 106 & Park for having the most #1's of their respective genders. The most recent video to be retired was "Ridin'" by Chamillionaire featuring Krayzie Bone on December 19, 2014. Receptionedit In 2016, a The New York Times study of the 50 TV shows with the most Facebook likes found that 106 & Park "is popular in the Black Belt, generally", and Indian reservations in South Dakota and Arizona.9 tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists and 106 and park rap artists and 106 and park casts members: Franklin (tv series) Connie the cow (tv series) Franklin and friends (tv series) little bear caillou toot and puddle miss spiders sunny patch friends (voiced by: the bet 106 and park rap artists and 106 and park casts members) arthur (tv series) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Wimzie's House peep and the big wide world odd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019. and sean e. comb's tv shows and movies will be selected and voted at: www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from july 1st, 2019-November 1st, 2019. Note: bet 106 and park's 20th anniversary special will be premiered on mtv and mtv2 and vh1 and bet and there will be a 106 and park 20th biggest moments with gangsta grillz by dj drama and rich gang's biggest moments with commercials on bet and mtv2 and mtv and vh1. and it will be tv premiering on december 19th, 2019 at 5:00pm-12:00am.